


The Dog Fic

by larrybabes03



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come Swallowing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Facials, Felching, Hand Jobs, Harry and a dog, I dont't know how to tag the essence of this, If it wasn't clear, Kinda, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Over stimulation, Quite Literally, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Spitroasting, Sugar Daddy Louis, Zoophile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabes03/pseuds/larrybabes03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's always wanted to be fucked by a dog, and he gets what he wants (and a potential sugar daddy/ boyfriend out of it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Fic

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ABOUT HARRY BEING FUCKED BY LOUIS' DOG. So please, don't act all surprised and insulted in the comments. Harry also gets fucked by Louis. So there's that. And thank you to my followers for the support on ig! I love you all.

Harry bites his nails as he waits for Louis at the Starbucks near his university. He doesn't know what to expect from him. Is he going to be old, young, scary? Harry just hopes he's nice. 

His phone vibrates on the table and he reads a text from Louis saying he's around the corner, and will look out for his purple shirt. 

A few minutes later, Harry sees a very pretty man come up to him and extend a hand. 

"Hi, Harry? I'm Louis." 

Harry shakes his hand with a smile. 

"Nice to meet you." 

God, Louis is pretty. Harry is pleasantly surprised by this. He doesn't know if he wants him or his dog to fuck him now, honestly. 

"So, about Max," 

Louis starts quietly. 

"He should be going into heat fairly soon, and it'd be great if you could come over the first night. That's when he goes the wildest." 

Harry nods and takes a sip of his macchiato. 

"That's fine. I have the next two weeks off." 

"Oh, perfect! If you want to do it more than just once, just text me before you head over." 

"Thanks, man." 

Harry says with a grin. He's so glad Louis is really chill about this all. 

"First time, yes?" 

Harry nods quickly. 

"That's good. I'll just have to stay with you the first time. Max is an eager guy!" 

Harry can feel himself getting hard in his pants. 

"G-Good. I like it rough." 

Louis' eyebrows raise a little. 

"Really, now? He'll give you what you've been hungry for, I'm sure." 

Louis winks. Harry giggles as Louis writes down an address. 

"Here you are. I'll call you when it's time." 

xx 

"Time" came faster than Harry would have expected. 3 days later, Louis calls Harry and invites him over for Max to fuck him. 

Harry pulls on some joggers and a shirt and heads over. 

xx

When Harry pushes open the ajar door to the flat, he sees Louis sitting on the couch with Max. 

"Hey, Louis…" 

Harry says, locking the door and walking over to the pair. He pets Max's head and murmurs, 

"And Max." 

The dog barks loudly and licks at Harry's hand. Harry lets him lick it, getting between his fingers with his long tongue. 

"Good dog." 

Louis whispers to Max with a small smile. 

"It'll feel so good on my hole." 

Louis chuckles at how nervous Harry seems, but nods anyway. He then picks up a small bottle of honey from the coffee table. 

"Get naked for me, my dear." 

Harry nods and takes off his clothes quickly. 

Harry can't help but be nervous and quite excited doing this for the first time. He's about to get fucked by a gorgeous golden retriever. This can't be reality. 

Harry sits next to Louis, and watches as he dips a finger into the bottle. 

"Treat, Max?" 

He asks. The dog's tail starts wagging, and he jumps up. Louis lets the dog lick the honey from his fingers. 

"Play with his cock, baby. You need it out, don't you?" 

Harry nods slowly and reaches under the busy dog. He rubs at his fur sheath. 

Not long after, Max's red cock starts to come out. Harry's never been so excited in his whole life. 

"Okay."

Harry says quickly to Louis. Louis smiles down at Harry, and pets the dogs head. 

"Get on your hands and knees." 

Harry quickly obeys. 

Louis kneels next to Harry, and rubs some honey over his puckered hole. Harry squirms a bit, but doesn't mind much. 

"Come here, Max." 

Louis says sternly. The dog comes to him quickly, and starts sniffing at Harry's ass. 

"Louis!" 

Harry gasps as he feels the dog's hot breath. 

"Sh…" 

Louis coos to him as he crawls over and lets Harry rest his head in his lap; this leaves Harry's hole more exposed. But it's good though; letting the dog know it's okay to go at it. 

Before they know it, the golden dog is lapping at Harry's hole quickly, soaking his hole and thighs equally as much. Though it feels amazing, Harry is sobbing into Louis' lap. He simply can't handle how good it feels to have so much of the sensitive area being simulated. 

"Want to know something funny?" 

Louis asks quietly. Harry hums. 

"We don't need to use lube. His cock produces so much precome, it's useless." 

All Harry can do is nod. Everything is just too much, but he still wants more. He wants a cock shoved in his hole right now. He can't wait for this dog to fill him with come, and knot him up. 

"I need it now, Louis." 

Harry whimpers. Louis hums and stands up. 

"One moment." 

Louis grabs a pair of socks from his drawer, and pulls Max from Harry's ass. He slips the socks on the two front paws, and pats at Harry's ass. 

"You want it, Max?" 

Louis asks happily. Within seconds, the dog's on Harry. His arms are on either side and his cock prods at his ass, desperately searching for a hole to sink into. 

"You're going to be his bitch, huh?" 

Harry goes to respond, but Max's cock is already sliding into him. 

"Fuck!" 

He cries as Max starts fucking him quickly. 

"Louis." 

Harry moans brokenly. 

"Hm. I don't think that's the right name. Go ahead… moan it for us." 

Harry whimpers pitifully, and moans, 

"Max." 

Louis smiles wickedly. 

"That's more like it. You're by far the prettiest bitch he's had." 

He walks around the pair to get a side view. 

"You two look so good together. You like how he's owning you, Harry? He's going to mark you as his bitch soon. Shove his knot deep in you." 

Harry cries into the carpet. He can't take Louis' dirty talk. He loves it, but it's killing him. His ass getting pounding so hard and he just wants it to never end. The stretch burns a lot, but he wants to keep this cock thrusting in him forever. Is there something wrong with him? Or is the feeling of lust just so strong it's driving him insane. 

"Louis. I'm going to come. Please." 

"Don't tell me. Tell your mate! Bitches never come first, away." 

Harry whines and uses one hand to grip his base to hold off the imminent orgasm. 

"I see his knot, love. He's ready to breed you. Going to love having his pups in you, huh, bitch?" 

Harry can barely hear Louis over the sounds of his heart beating, and the dog above panting in his ear. 

Louis can see how desperate the dog is getting. He's about to knot Harry, so he gets back to Harry and rests his head on his lap again. Harry bites at Louis' thigh gently as his tears soak his pants. He can say he's never seen one of Max's bitches so wreaked. 

"I feel it. Feel the knot on my rim…" 

Louis just pets Harry's hair as he rambles into his crotch about all that he's feeling. Louis smiles wide as he sees Max stop his thrusting and leave his cock deep in Harry. His arms holding Harry's hips tight as to not let him squirm away. 

"God damn." 

Harry murmurs as he feels come flooding his insides. Louis laughs quietly and says, 

"Was that everything you imagined?" 

Harry nods quickly. 

Louis holds and coos at him till 15 minutes later when the dog pulls out and starts licking up the come that trickles out. 

"Relax, baby, I'll clean it up." 

Louis says as he sees Harry struggling to keep it in. Harry nods and lets the come pour out of him. He cringes as he hears it all hit the carpet. Harry assumes Louis is used to cleaning out come puddles from his carpet. 

"That was amazing." 

Harry whispers after a pregnant silence. 

"Indeed." 

Harry starts giggling after the dog walks off to go lay down for a nap. He gets on his knees and watches Louis stand before him. 

"How can I repay you?" 

Harry asks, walking his fingers over Louis' crotch. Louis smirks and says, 

"Hm… I think you have an idea in mind." 

Harry hums and reaches to undo his trousers. Louis pushes his hand always and growls, 

"Hands behind your back." 

Harry obeys easily, and lets Louis take control. 

"Close your eyes for me, princess." 

Louis says sweetly. Harry closes his eyes, and opens his mouth, ready for Louis' cock. 

Before Harry knows it, the back of his hair is being gripped, and his face is shoved between Louis' ass cheeks. He's caught off guard, but he's happy to lick away at Louis' warm hole. 

"What a dirty boy you are, Harry." 

He tries to respond, but his words are muffled by what's currently over his mouth. 

After a little while of Harry licking his ass, he let him off, and kneels down in front of him. 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Harry just nods and pushes forward to start making out with him. Louis puts Harry's hands on his waist, and smiles into the kiss. 

After a little while, Louis pulls away. 

"Wow, my ass really does taste good." 

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I'd like to continue tasting it right now." 

Louis licks his lips, and nods his head. 

"Thank you." 

Harry smiles. Louis lies on his back on the couch, and pulls his knees to his chest. Harry kneels in front of him, and nibbles on his thick thighs. 

"Are you a bottom?" 

Harry asks, rubbing his middle finger over his hole. 

"Nope. That's why I'm so tight." 

"Oh, I'm for sure a bottom. Would you look at that! A top that likes their ass ate out, and a bottom who likes to do it. Wow, Louis, this i-" 

"Harry." 

Louis cuts him off. 

"I'm sorry." 

Harry sighs with a smile. Louis giggles and pulls his neck so his mouth is leveled with his hole. 

"You're cute, but I'm hard as fuck and need your mouth on me. Isn't that what you wanted?" 

Harry just hums and starts flicking his tongue over Louis' hole. Louis moans and lets his hands rest under his knees. 

"Fuck… You're amazing at this." 

Harry struggles not to make a comment, because Louis really is fucking hard. 

Harry wraps a hand around Louis' cock and starts stroking. 

"Going to fuck me tonight?" 

Harry asks before sucking one of his balls into his mouth. 

"Don't you want me to take you on a proper date before I get my dick in you?" 

"Well, my biggest turn on is being fucked by a dog. Don't I act enough like a cockslut?" 

Louis chuckles and scoots further down the couch. Harry goes back to his hole and laps at it some more. 

"Not really. But I'd like to take you out first." 

He murmurs quietly. Harry strokes him faster. 

"We'll talk about it another time." 

Louis moans and bucks his hips. 

"Keep going. I'm close." 

Harry nods and pushes his tongue in Louis. He licks against the sides of his rim. Louis tastes better than any boy he's ever had. He may even taste better than the one Australian's come he had after that blow job on the train. 

"Shit!" 

Louis curses before coming all over Harry's hair. Harry was so preoccupied with his ass; he couldn't even tell what he was doing with his dick, though it must have been good. 

Louis lets his legs fall on either side of Harry, and then smiles down at him. 

"Thank you, love." 

Harry giggles and brings a hand up to feel his own hair. He thinks Louis must've not come in days. 

"Damn. How long has it been?" 

Louis laughs and shrugs. 

"I don't know. I've been working at lot." 

Harry nods and stands up. 

"And where do you work?" 

Louis pulls on his pants, then flops down onto the couch. Max sits half way on his lap, and rolls on his back for a tummy rub. 

"GOLD inc." 

Harry giggles and curls up next to him. 

"Ooh, daddy…" 

He playfully moans into his ear.

"That's the biggest jeweler in London?" 

Harry asks, but sounds more like a statement. 

"Yes, it is." 

Louis scratches under Max's chin, trying to ignore Harry's tempting ways. 

"This is only my weekend flat. I have a big house a few hours away from here." 

Harry's eyes light up. 

"That's so cool! I live at the university. It's pretty shitty." 

Louis hums. 

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot." 

"Why do you say that?" 

Harry asks, playing with the dog's ear gently. 

"Just a feeling." 

xx

3 months later 

Louis comes home to find Harry getting eaten out by Max. 

"Ugh, fuck." 

He hears Harry moan brokenly. Louis wonders if he's been fucked yet. 

"Love?" 

Louis coos as he walks closer with a smile. 

"Oh, Lou. Please get him to fuck me. He won't do it." 

Louis kneels next to the two, and pats Max's head. The dog licks Louis' cheek excitedly. Louis can see his red cock poking out, so he knows he wants sex. 

"Have you tried standing? Max has gotten big." 

Harry scrambles to his feel, and turns his back to them. 

"Stand with your hands on the couch, babe. He'll knock you down." 

Harry does as he's told, and pats his ass. 

"Come on, Maxie. Haz wants help." 

The dog walks over to him, and mounts him instantly. Harry sighs in relief. 

Louis watches Harry jerk off as he gets fucked roughly. He loves the fact that Louis taught the dog to bite his neck as he fucks him. He told Louis that it makes him feel safe and grounded when it's just him and Max home. 

"I'm going to take a shower." 

Louis says. He's almost positive Harry couldn't hear him. 

xx

Later that night, Harry limps a little on the way into their bedroom. 

"You okay?" 

Louis asks, finishing an email to his coworker. 

"Yes. That was amazing." 

"Yeah?" 

Louis coos as he welcomes Harry under the blankets with him. 

"Mhm. He took me twice. I came 3 times!" 

Louis laughs a little, then asks, 

"Well. Then you've got to give me at least 1." 

Harry nods without even thinking. 

Since him and Louis aren't officially boyfriends, Harry made it a rule that he'll take care of Louis anytime since he's letting him stay for free. 

Louis puts Harry's hand on his hard dick. 

"You did that to daddy. Don't you think it's your responsibility to take care of it, baby?" 

Harry shoves his hand down Louis' pants and wraps it around his dick. 

"It's my responsibility. I'll take care of it." 

Harry says quickly. He strokes him quickly, and pinches at Louis' pierced nipples. 

"Is this good, daddy?" 

Harry asks hopefully, squeezing the head. 

"Perfect, love. How about you catch daddy's come in your mouth. I don't want to have you change the sheets tonight." 

Harry slowly peels off the covers, and wraps his lips around his cock. Louis moans, 

"That's it. Those lips feel so good." 

Harry sinks lower down, and starts properly sucking him off. He runs his tongue on the underside, and kisses the tip every time he comes off. 

"How's it, love? Does daddy taste yummy?" 

Harry hum in approval and sucks at the head lovingly. 

"Most yummy ever." 

Harry murmurs as he jerks Louis off quickly. 

Not long after, Louis is spitting come into Harry's mouth with a sigh. 

"Thank you, daddy." 

Harry says, licking the salty substance from his lips. 

"Go get Max. I want you to suck him for a minute." 

Louis says as he kicks the blankets away from him. Harry quickly obeys and has him on the bed with them in seconds. 

The dog lies down at the end of the bed, and huffs as Harry starts rubbing near his cock. 

"Just for a little bit, baby. I just want you to have more dick in that dirty mouth." 

Harry nods, and sucks up the red cock that starts to swell. 

He loves sucking cock, no matter whose, really. 

"That's it. Maybe Max will come in your mouth if you're good." 

Harry nods as he sucks and massages were the knot pops. 

"Or do you want him to fuck you again? Why wouldn't you considering what a filthy whore you are?" 

Harry just moans and continues his task. 

Louis gets on his knees behind Harry, and pushes his cock in his ass without warning. 

"Ah. You're all stretched and wet with come." 

Louis moans to him as he watches Harry take the cock down his throat. He really wants to just tear Harry's ass apart, but he figures Max has already taken care of that. 

He doesn't know if he's more proud of his dog for being able to fuck up a bitch like that. Or of Harry for being able to take that and then some. 

"He's gonna come, daddy. Please come in my bum too." 

Harry pleads to him. Louis complies without a hitch. 

xx

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Instagram @made.in.the.aam and on Tumblr @erectlinson


End file.
